


Follow Your Heart

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon用超级听力寻找Tim时发现了对方的小♂秘♂密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊tim明天生日想说写个肉吧但是写不完了这几天又要加班所以撸了一半先发出来啊啊啊

 

康纳漂浮在哥谭市上空，抱着一桶冰淇淋。

现在已是午夜时分，尽管市区里灯红酒绿的霓虹光彩依旧闪耀，低垂的云层和夜幕还是给了他不少掩护。超级小子虽然向来行事张扬，但也不会蠢到冒然在哥谭现身，引人非议。

康纳开始有点后悔。

他开始有点后悔。

也许只因为他想要和提姆分享他刚刚吃到的世界上最好吃的开心果冰淇淋，就在半夜跑到对方的城市并不是个好主意。虽说他们已经知道了彼此的秘密身份，康纳却还不知道提姆住在哪里。只是因为泰坦塔上他的房间空着，其他人告诉他罗宾已经返回哥谭执行任务，所以就一时冲动飞来哥谭，无头苍蝇似的兜着圈子。

康纳再一次绕着韦恩大楼飞了一圈，焦躁和懊恼令他脑子里乱糟糟的，像是融化的冰淇淋一样。

冷静——

他深呼吸，吐出带着冰霜的气流给怀里的冰淇淋降温，同时也凉一凉他胀痛的大脑。

如果是提姆遇到这种事，他会怎么做？

康纳闭上眼睛，集中精神，回想提姆的心跳和呼吸，试着在百万个脉搏声中找到他的罗宾。

 

“康……康纳……”

 

压抑的、颤抖的、带着浓厚鼻音的呻吟突然跃入康纳的耳中，在一片嘈杂的噪声中，那低低的呼唤仿佛波涛汹涌的海面上一盏飘摇的浮标，光芒微弱但仍旧指引方向。

康纳立刻紧张起来，为提姆发出的朦胧的隐忍的声音感到不安。焦灼的忧虑感啃噬着他的耐心，令他顾不得被发现的风险，向下俯冲在林立的高楼间穿梭前进，冰冷的夜风刮过他的脸颊，吹乱他的头发，但这些都不重要，他一心只要找到提姆，看到他，直到他安全无虞。

可怕的糟糕的回忆和猜想偏偏在此时不识相地占据了康纳的头脑，他害怕自己找到提姆时会看到的场面——罗宾伤痕累累地倒在血泊中，用尽最后的力气呼救？

康纳用力地甩掉自己的胡思乱想，差点撞到了几个滴水兽，并且被那面目狰狞的怪兽吓了一跳。最终，他追着提姆的声音停在一户看似普通的民房之外。二楼敞开的窗户里传出了更加清晰的，属于提姆的声音。

“啊啊……康纳……哈啊……康纳……”

那听起来不像是被折磨拷打的痛苦呻吟。

康纳张大眼睛，他飘到窗外，向里张望。那是间略显凌乱的青春期男孩的房间，乱糟糟堆放的书本和杂志，柜子上散乱放着CD，墙壁上贴着乐队海报，皱巴巴的T恤和牛仔裤挂在衣架上。他之所以对屋内的摆设观察得那么仔细，是因为卧室的主人正躺在床上，闭着眼睛，身体蜷曲，全然不知有位不速之客正盯着自己。

凌乱的黑发贴汗湿的苍白的额头上，遮住紧锁的眉头，他发红的脸颊和鼻头随着嘴唇开合的节奏颤抖着，而那些低吟声便这么断断续续地涌出。他的下半身被薄被盖住，但依稀能从隆起的轮廓上看出他的手臂正夹在腿间，缓慢地抽动着。

“噢……天哪！”

当康纳意识到他看到的是什么时，控制不住地发出了惊呼。他来不及捂住嘴，就对上了警觉地跳到窗边，查看状况的提姆的眼睛。平常的时候，提姆那双明亮的蓝眼睛有着洞察一切的犀利，此刻，那双眼睛却有些发红，尚未消退的氤氲水光暴露出他的惊慌失措。

接下来的几秒钟发生了太多事情，全都混乱不堪，差点就惊动到了周遭的无辜群众。可康纳内心有个小小的声音，让他故意放任提姆抓狂暴走，只为了多看几眼向来冷静的罗宾满脸通红、不知所措的模样。

当提姆当机的大脑重新启动恢复运转后，他做的第一件事就是拉下窗户打算把康纳锁在外头。可惜他的速度远远比不上超级小子，只能眼睁睁看着对方托住窗框，笑嘻嘻地跨进房间。

阻止不了私人领地被人侵犯，提姆连忙用被子裹住自己坐回床上，警惕地看着忽地笑得一脸流氓的康纳。

“你来做什么！”

他尖叫，发出的声音像是被掐住喉咙的橡胶小鸡那样怪异而扭曲。

“我发现了一家买很好吃的开心果冰淇淋的冷饮店，所以买了一些带给你尝尝。”为了证明他所言非虚，康纳从衣袋里掏出冰淇淋纸盒，挂在盒外绿色的雪泥与淡淡的乳脂香气进一步证实了他的话。

“就为了个冰淇淋？你大半夜的找到我家里来把我叫醒就为了冰淇淋？”提姆继续用他嘶哑的声音尖叫。被康纳的出现吓出的一身冷汗浸透了衣服，湿哒哒地贴在皮肤上，股间冰凉黏腻的感觉却反而更加鲜明。

而康纳仿佛毫无觉察地靠近提姆。

“可是我吃到冰淇淋的时候，第一个就想到你，想和你一起尝尝啊。”

康纳无辜地回答，眼神热切。由于他说的是真话，所以语气显得格外的真诚。提姆一时找不到理由赶他离开。

“那么，你要尝一口吗？”康纳举起小木勺，舀了一块冰淇淋送到提姆嘴边。

提姆无奈地叹气，张开嘴。

冰凉柔软甜蜜芬芳的半固体流入干燥的唇瓣之间，提姆被刺激得微微发抖，但也不得不承认这半融化的冰淇淋的味道远超过他以往吃过的那些品牌。提姆情不自禁地眯起眼睛享受美味的冰淇淋的时候，也就忽略了康纳的小动作。

与冷饮截然不同的柔软的火热的触感抵在了提姆的唇瓣上，滚烫的呼吸扑入他口中，灵活的有力的舌头撬开没有防备的牙关长驱直入。像是电流，又像是火焰，口腔里的每一个角落都被舔舐吸吮，冰淇淋的甜香弥漫在呼吸之间。

康纳结结实实又彻彻底底地给了提姆一个开心果冰淇淋味的热吻，趁着提姆来不及反应，并且意乱情迷时将他压倒在床上，扯开碍事的薄被丢下床。

“嘿！喂！康纳你做什么呢！快放开我！”

提姆粗喘着从天旋地转的晕眩中清醒过来，他四肢发软没法动弹，只得抬头不敢置信地看着自己昔日的“好友”正趴在自己身上扒他的衣服。

“嘘——别叫得太大声吵醒邻居了。”

康纳好心地将手指压在提姆的嘴唇上，阻止他继续大呼小叫。

提姆恨恨地想咬住康纳的指头泄愤，却被后者眼疾手快地躲开了。

“别再闹了。赶快放开我然后离开，我就当今晚的这些事都没发生过。”虽然还是怒斥的语调，提姆倒也乖乖地配合了降低音量，这一来原本语句中的命令意味也减弱了不少。

闻言，康纳露出一脸委屈的表情：“可是你刚才自慰的时候喊了我的名字啊。”

提姆全身都红得发烫，他像是赤身裸体地曝晒在正午的阳光里，羞愧与难堪如同涂抹全身的盐巴俯视剥离他的皮肤，带来鲜血淋淋的痛楚。他从来没有想到过会在这种狼狈的情况下被康纳发现自己的秘密。原本一切都按照他的计划在进行着，康纳在地球的另一头执行任务，而他远在哥谭，所以难得的有个闲暇的夜晚，青春期的躁动令他决定小小地放纵一番。

“喊了你的名字又怎么样，”提姆瞪着眼睛忍住流泪的冲动，“幻想自己喜欢的人自慰有什么错吗，”

“我也喜欢你呀，提姆。”康纳笑咧了嘴，低头在提姆的嘴唇上响亮地“啵”了一下。他目光炯炯，看着欣喜又快活，一点也像在开玩笑。

意料之外的超现实发展让提姆再一次头脑空白，平生头一次全然无措，甚至于无法对康纳的突然表白做出任何反应。

提姆木然的表情在康纳眼里就变成了无动于衷的冷漠与拒绝的警告牌，他原本兴致勃勃、兴高采烈地以为表白之后提姆就会高高兴兴地跟他做爱做的事情，然而事与愿违。康纳膨胀的信心顿时像冰淇淋塔一样融化倒塌成散乱的雪泥，不知如何是好起来。这情景放在电视里，通常不就是表白之后就皆大欢喜，亲亲热热地抱在一起，镜头切换画面变黑，然后就是俩人气喘吁吁没穿衣服躺在床上搂搂抱抱互诉衷肠吗？

难道说提姆是最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾，而他自己是超人的克隆体，所以他们俩的爱情道路也会像世界最佳搭档那样历经波折坎坷、九死一生、跨越时空、阴阳相隔、死而复生才能放下心结破除阻碍地在一起吗？一想到有这种可能，康纳立刻被自己的猜测吓得头皮发麻，后脑发凉，不不不——他宁可变成秃头也不想和提姆生离死别啊！

正当康纳被自己的胡思乱想搞得胆战心惊时，提姆也终于缓了过来，他看到康纳精彩变化的脸色，猜到他肯定是脑洞太大刹不住车带进沟里了。这场面混乱的可以，无论成功与否，都可能是超级英雄史上最混乱的一次表白。

“ **康纳……（提姆！）** ”

充满尴尬的沉默被他们的异口同声打破。

康纳首先放开提姆，给他整理好凌乱的睡衣在床上做好，自己则跪坐在他面前。提姆捡起枕头抱在怀里，丢给康纳一个你先说吧的眼神。

“对不起！”

康纳从善如流，字正腔圆，规规矩矩地首先承认错误，然后猛然向前趴倒试图还原日本人道歉时的经典土下座姿势，结果撞到了提姆的鼻子，简直祸不单行。

提姆眼泪汪汪地捂着鼻子。

再有什么喜怒哀乐，被这么一撞，也只顾着流眼泪了。

康纳赶紧再接再厉，继续道歉。

“对不起提姆我不是故意的你别哭啊都是我的错你别遮着让我看看吧有没有流血我给你吹吹我刚才真不是故意的我真的只是想给你带冰淇淋尝尝鲜听到你喊我名字脑子一热就冲过来了看到你在那啥么觉得气氛正好独乐乐不如众乐乐嘛所以就干了傻事我是真的喜欢你啊你别误会我刚才做错了我以后一定会改的——”

他太聒噪。提姆听得又头疼又好笑，伸手抱住康纳的脸凑过去吻了他。

康纳傻眼，原本想到的一长串的道歉词全都被一吻删除抛到了银河系外的回收桶里，说不出话来。

提姆的嘴唇好软。

而且没有冰淇淋，也还是甜甜的。

他想着，情不自禁循着提姆的气味追上去回吻他，延长这个唇瓣相贴的浅吻。

这一回康纳总算智商上线抓到了诀窍，他轻手轻脚把提姆放倒在床上，一边吻他，一边喃喃低语说自己有多么的喜欢他。他这一记直球打出来，哪怕是训练有素的罗宾鸟也躲不开。他勾住提姆的舌尖轻轻地吮吸，吞下他的津液与呻吟。提姆的嘴唇一开始有些紧绷，随着康纳的进入，渐渐地柔软下来，松开牙关放任康纳的肆虐。可爱的呻吟声沿着滚烫的鼻头滚动而出，康纳爱怜地亲亲他，含住提姆的鼻头亲吻，用冰凉的呼吸给他降温止疼。

两人都是青春期的少年，理清了纠葛，心意相通之后，满腔的热血自然从发热的大脑倒流回了下半身，只有亲吻和拥抱完全满足不了旺盛的急需发泄的精力。康纳的手停在提姆的裤腰带上，表情坦荡荡地说着不知羞耻的爱语。

“提姆，我好喜欢你，我想和你做爱，想吻遍你全身，想让你喊着我的名字一遍又一遍地高潮。”

他就这么大声地说了出来，提姆捂着脸，要不是只有一双手，他还羞得想住捂耳朵不听康纳那些流畅自如的下流话。

“你别说了！要做赶快！”

话音刚落他的上衣就不翼而飞，而康纳的双手都还在他的裤子上用和对待上半身完全不同的态度，慢吞吞地剥开那一层浸透汗水的布料，小心翼翼地像是剥开一个熟透的水蜜桃。凉飕飕的空气窜进来的时候提姆才想起来自己的内裤上还沾着来不及清理的精液，腿间粘稠的痕迹也没有擦拭干净，他想合拢腿的时候已经来不及了，康纳丢下脏兮兮的睡裤，低头含住提姆的翘立的性器大力吮吸。

“等——等一下！康纳——！”

提姆哭喊康纳的名字叫他停下来，后者回以更加用力的吸吮和舔弄，陌生的强烈的快感像一道惊雷打在提姆身上，劈得他神魂颠倒，放在康纳肩头想要推开的他手颤抖着抱住了康纳的头，随着康纳的上下摆动拉扯他的头发。

头皮上的刺痛并没有给康纳的动作带来阻碍，他嗅着提姆身上汗水的味道，抚摸他皮肤细腻没有伤疤的大腿，卖力地舔弄提姆的性器。从上到下，连底下柔软的囊袋也不放过，全都舔得湿漉漉的，直到提姆心跳加速血压升高呼吸急促快要射出来了，才放开他。

快感被突然中断的感觉，就像是捧着美味的烤肉芝士汉堡咬下一口，却落了个空。提姆晕乎乎地看着康纳，不明白发生了什么，一脸失落。

“你也舔舔我好不好？”

康纳爬过来抱住提姆，把一个个湿哒哒的咸乎乎的吻糊在他脸上，闪亮的蓝眼睛让人无法说出不字。

提姆没想清楚康纳说的舔舔是什么意思，对方就脱了自己的衣服调转了方向，把自己火热坚挺的性器送到他面前。提姆在偷看过的小电影里见过这种头脚相对互相给对方口交的姿势，但是看过归看过，让他实际操作起来比头一次学习用抓钩飞檐走壁还要难。更何况他还是第一次接触自己以外的阴茎，根本做不到像康纳那样熟练。

提姆思来想去，还是决定放弃。

“康纳，对不起……我做不到……”

“没关系的啊，提姆。”康纳转回来，抹掉提姆眼角的泪花，安慰地亲亲提姆的嘴唇。虽然不能让提姆给自己口交着实遗憾，可是听到他用软软的声音对自己撒娇倒也弥补了不少。他立刻又想到了新的主意：“我们再换个姿势，让我继续舔你好不好？”

不能满足康纳挫败感令提姆这一回乖乖地遵从了康纳的要求，翻身趴跪在床上，屁股高高翘起。

看不见发生的事情令提姆紧张得后背发毛，尽管浑身发热还是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。而康纳也不负提姆的期待，毫不犹豫地把火热的舌头贴上了提姆的股缝，双手握住提姆的臀瓣揉捏饱满的臀肉。

炙热的呼吸喷洒在会阴上，和坚硬有力的手指完全不同的滑溜溜的触感在他股缝间滑动，绕着穴口打转，时不时浅浅地刺入肠道搅动。超乎想象，太过刺激的快感令提姆克制不住地弓起身体，摇摆臀部想要摆脱康纳的双手和舌头，然而他根本不是超级小子的对手，无形的枷锁铐住他的身体让他无处可逃。

“康纳，康纳，求你……”

提姆唯一的性经验就是在躁动的夜晚给自己手淫，现在却被康纳扒光了玩弄屁股，这种跨度俨然像是让刚学会骑自行车的新手驾驶太空列车环游银河系，惊心动魄但也超级刺激。提姆把脸埋在枕头里，呜咽着颤抖着，可他勃起的性器却滴出了透明的清液。

“你真敏感。”

康纳赞叹着，松开手。提姆还没缓过气来，康纳的手指又回到了他的屁股上，带回一些冰凉刺骨的东西。冰冷的液体，香甜的气味，粘稠的流动感，提姆很快明白过来康纳正他屁股上抹他带过来的冰淇淋。

接来下发生的事情太过刺激，提姆迷迷糊糊地只记得康纳的舌头和手指把融化的冰淇淋搅动的热乎乎的，灌进了他的肚子，用那些黏腻的液体涂抹他的后穴打开他的身体。而他在康纳插进第二根手指的时候就射了出来，喷的满床都是。

一晚连着两次，提姆从来没这么纵欲过，康纳压上来的时候他连张开腿的力气都没有。高潮过后的身体提不起力气，幸好之前扩张过的后穴足够湿软，康纳缓慢地进入时只引起了些许尚在忍耐范围内的钝痛。

康纳也好不到哪里去，才进入到提姆的身体里，那又窄又小又热的内壁就紧紧地吸住他，提姆那软软的充满弹性的屁股也夹着他。他只抽插了几次，还没反应过来，就已经叫着提姆的名字射得一塌糊涂。

 

 

 


End file.
